Por siempre y para siempre
by AleShir
Summary: Yaya y Kairi se sienten distantes, es momento de hablar y resolver todos. Pequeños fragmentos con sus sentimientos impresos y vistas cortas al pasado los harán pensar. ¿Decidirán quedarse juntos o separar sus caminos?


¡Hola a todos! Bueno es mi primer fic y no estoy muy segura de esto, pero espero que les guste mi trabajo y dejen reviews y cosas bonitas (? xD

No sabía cómo, ni por dónde, empezar así que hice algo corto acerca de una pareja que no he visto mucho… Yaya x Kairi, pero que me parece muy linda.

Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen.

– Kairi… Kairi… Espera un momento, ¿Por qué haces esto?... ¡Kairi espera! – La voz de Yaya retumbaba en la habitación del chico de cabellos verdes, quien apretaba con fuerza una de las muñecas de la joven, mientras le impedía el paso a cualquier parte que no fuera donde estaba él. La tenía acorralada, con la espalda pegada a la pared y los ojos puestos firmemente sobre ella. Tenía tiempo que estaba buscando ese momento a solas con ella, tanto que no podía creer que por fin había llegado.

Desde que se había mudado con su hermana, Yukari, el presunto implicado podía sentirse más libre para tener momentos a solas con su querida Yaya; a fin de cuentas, en la escuela era imposible verse puesto que siempre que parecía tener un momento especial con ella, alguien aparecía y lo estropeaba todo, además de que prefería mantener las distancias de los ojos curiosos a los que les gustaba crear rumores de todo tipo. En la calle no tendrían la privacidad que a él le gustaría, porque aunque fueran al cine, plaza o parque, algo siempre les impedía llegar a ese instante en que los corazones se vuelven uno y la conexión de cariño deja de ser eso para convertirse en algo más… Amor. Pero no un amor maduro, tampoco es que sea un juego de niños, es sólo que normalmente hablaban de cosas tan banales, que el chico comenzaba a dudar acerca de sus sentimientos. Es decir, él la quería, y ella a él, pero a veces la ausencia de palabras o gestos para reafirmar sus pasadas confesiones lo hacían perder la cabeza, y a ella también, aunque tratase de ocultarlo de la mejor manera. Sinceramente, nunca podría encontrar tan perfecto momento como el de ahora, en que su hermana había partido con Utau a un pequeño tour por dos semanas fuera del país. Aunque sentía lástima por su cuñado Nikaidou y su amigo Kukai, no podía evitar pensar que su momento había llegado. Era ahora o nunca.

– Yaya-sempai… Lo siento, pero me es imposible contenerme ya…Todo este tiempo lo que he querido decir y hacer tanto… Y no he podido. Yaya-sempai, por favor entiéndeme. Si sientes lo mismo que yo, no te será difícil comprender a lo que voy... Lo que sucede es que… No comprendo ESTO. Ya no sé qué sucede aquí y se ha vuelto tan confuso que no puedo escuchar bien a mi corazón. – El chico ya estaba completamente avergonzado. Le había pedido a su querida Yaya que se vieran en el parque para conversar de "temas importantes", sin embargo, la señorita de cabellos naranjas había estado tan ocupada con su helado de fresa y las frases de su acompañante chara, que Kairi había dado por sentado que el instante de conversar de cosas del corazón llegaría más tarde, cuando le propusiera ir a su casa para estar "más cómodos y con la privacidad suficiente para hablar abiertamente", el chico en verdad necesitaba hablar con ella.

– Kairi… - Murmuró esta vez Yaya sintiendo una punzada de culpa dentro de ella. Es verdad que ambos se querían mucho, pero a pesar de salir desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, nunca había dedicado un momento especial para ellos dos. O bueno, lo había hecho, pero de eso ya hace algunos años cuando no se veía atrapada con tanta tarea y exámenes que le quitarían el tiempo a cualquier estudiante de preparatoria. La chica carraspeó un poco, la situación la ponía nerviosa y no podía dejar de pensar que el chico estaba actuando de esa manera por su causa. Descuidó tanto su relación con él al punto en que, por un pequeño momento, creyó que los sentimientos de afecto se desvanecían. – Yo… No entiendo nada. – Brazos cruzados, boquita apretada y mirada hacia cualquier lado menos él. Ahí estaba, el carácter obstinado y berrinchudo de la chica. – Ya sé que no hemos tenido nada de tiempo para pasarlo juntos pero… Bah, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir pero con una… No, dos condiciones. – Sus ojos le decían todo y a la vez nada. ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahora por la mente de Yaya? Sencillo. Miedo. La chica estaba aterrada de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el apuesto muchacho se deshiciera de ella.

– ¿Condiciones? – El chico parecía no entender. Ella había usado la palabra _condiciones_, sus oídos no podían engañarlo cuando de su amada se trataba; sin embargo, no comprendía de qué iba tan inesperada petición. – Bien pues, ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones que no me dejan hablar? – Sus cejas formaban altos y perfectos arcos al tiempo en que chascaba la lengua con algo de impaciencia, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma y eso lo ponía de pésimo humor.

Yaya vaciló. No estaba segura de las palabras que pronto pronunciaría, no sabía a dónde la llevarían y qué tan lastimada saldría después de decir lo que tenía que decir y recibir su respectiva respuesta. – La primera es que te apartes un poco, no puedo pensar bien así. – El chico, asombrado por primera vez, soltó la muñeca de la joven y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de que ella pudiera continuar. – La segunda… Prométeme… No. Júrame, que lo que sea que me vayas a decir tendrá un final feliz. O al menos no implicará que mi corazón se rompa en dos como en el pasado. – Ahora sus ojos se habían atrevido a mirar los de él, con mucha preocupación. Al chico esas palabras le habían dado directamente en el alma. "Como en el pasado", estaba claro que nunca podría remediar aquel incidente en que la rechazó. Pero eso no era tan importante para Yaya, ¿Por qué de pronto la agobiaba que la dejara? Después de varios años de estar juntos esas preocupaciones no tendrían que haber existido nunca, ¿O sí? ¿Por qué pensaba Yaya que él de pronto cambiara de opinión con respecto a su relación? A pesar de que su tiempo juntos se viera dividido al asistir uno al último año de secundaria, y la otra al primero de preparatoria, y verse cada vez menos, el corazón nunca miente, y el de ellos pedía a gritos que estuvieran juntos.

– Entiendo lo que quieres pedirme, pero sólo puedo decirte que en lo que respecta a mí, todo irá bien, al final serás tú la que decida el final de los hechos. – El chico nunca antes había hablado con tanta dureza, mucho menos al dirigirse a ella. La chica lo vio sorprendida a punto de llorar, ya no sabía qué pensar, y por encima de todo sus lágrimas bien podrían ser de tristeza como de felicidad. En las palabras de Kairi había dejado claro que la única que podría romperse el corazón sería ella, si eso es lo que quería. Eso dejaba en claro que no la botaría, ¿No? Ni siquiera yo lo puedo atestiguar. Claro que al muchacho le remordía la conciencia por el cómo inició su relación, pero no podía permitirse ceder ante su mayor debilidad en un momento tan importante como ese.

Yaya, sintiéndose con más espacio para respirar, suspiró lentamente regresando la mirada a él, llevándose una mano al centro del pecho y apretándola contra el mismo, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Al parecer de Kairi, no había nada más hermoso que verla con esa expresión, tan inocente, preocupada y dulcemente aderezada por su incomparable belleza, por supuesto que tendría final feliz.

Desde una esquina los charas de ambos espiaban, meticulosamente, todo el rollo que se traían. Pepe-chan, la shugo chara de la enérgica Yaya, negaba repetidas veces con los brazos cruzados, viendo con desaprobación la escena. Al lado de ella, el chara samurái intentaba no salir de su escondite a reprender a su dueño por su falta de asertividad. Ambos sabían los sentimientos que sus amos tenían, sin embargo, no les gustaba para nada que ninguno pudiera expresar de la forma correcta sus emociones hacia el otro.

Tenía ya cuatro años que Yaya había confesado sus sentimientos hacia el chico del cabello verde pero nunca se había presentado la oportunidad correcta para hablar tan directamente de ello, pues cuando el chico abordaba el tema, ella procuraba cambiarlo tan rápido como se lo permitiese. Alto… Ya sé qué piensan, y creo que me he saltado una parte esencial, pero sí, la chica con personalidad de bebé fue la que se declaró primero, recibiendo primero el silencio como respuesta y doloroso sentimiento de un amor no correspondido. Pero claro estaba que la atmósfera no era esa, lo que sucedió fue tan sólo que el chico estaba tan shockeado y emocionado que no supo cómo reaccionar y terminó por emitir un sonido que parecía ser una risa. Después de aquel incidente pasaron varias semanas antes de que volvieran a hablar con normalidad, Kairi no se sentía listo para confesarle sus extraños sentimientos a Yaya puesto que aún se sentía confundido con respecto a Amu, a pesar de que ésta ya estuviera saliendo con alguien. Al final acabaron por conversar con más tranquilidad y Yaya pudo obtener la tan esperada respuesta: _"Yo siento lo mismo por ti, sempai, y quiero decirte que no importa qué o quién, jamás me separaré de ti, porque en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que a pesar de prepararme para ser un hombre correcto para Hinamori-san, mi corazón parece sólo palpitar en tu dirección. Es por eso, Yaya, que eres la única a la que puedo, y quiero, tener a mi lado, y nada me haría más feliz que eso." _¡Qué emocionante e inesperada confesión! A pesar de haber pronunciado esas palabras con duda, Kairi acertó recibiendo un gran abrazo por parte de quien entonces, era aún una niña.

El silencio se hizo. A pesar de estar convencida de que no era nada malo, Yaya no había emitido ni un solo ruido. Kairi aceptó ese vacío entre ellos para continuar. – Bueno yo… Lo único que quería saber es… Yaya-sempai, ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Qué tanto significo en cuanto a tu corazón respecta? Últimamente no hemos estado juntos, ya tiene un mes que sólo hablamos por mensaje y cada vez que quiero decirte algo con respecto a mis sentimientos me evades. Yo te quiero mucho Yaya, pero no sé si sigas sintiendo lo mismo por mí… ¿Acaso hay algo que no te gusta? – Las mejillas de Kairi estaban coloradas, todo esas emociones que había guardado tiempo atrás cuando la relación con su novia, o él así la llamaba, comenzó a empeorar, de pronto habían salido a flote dejándolos a los dos en una situación incómoda.

La habitación volvió a inundarse en un silencio profundo, cosa que hizo a Kairi sentirse derrotado y sin poder mirar a su querida Yaya como solía hacerlo.

De pronto, la joven se adelantó a cualquier palabra, cualquier acto, cualquier intención de abandonar lo que tenían. Y es que, abalanzarse encima de una persona rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, provocando únicamente que sus pies se enreden y den un tumbo contra el piso, no es nada común.

La cabeza de Yaya se enterró en el hombro de Kairi, el muchacho estaba tan confundido que no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a su cabeza, donde se había dado un pequeño golpe contra la orilla de la cama. La chica permaneció así por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos antes de decir separarse. Estaban a escasos centímetros. Yaya lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló con fuerza hasta que sus labios lograron enroscarse en un beso profundo y sin un gramo de suavidad.

– ¿Ahora está claro qué eres para mí? – Mirada hacia el suelo, manos aún sobre su camisa, y un Kairi completamente perdido.

– Yo… - Sus palabras se atoraron dentro de su garganta en el momento en que ella lo interrumpió para volver a hablar.

– Lo siento. No es a propósito, ¿Sabes? Me pone nerviosa, no quiero quedarme sola, no como le pasó a Tadase cuando Amu-chi decidió que no hacían buena combinación o como cuando Nagi se quedó solo porque Rima-tan se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Además esta clase de sentimientos no pertenencen a un bebé... Y siempre que estábamos juntos temía que fueras a acabar lastimándome… ¡No me gustan esta clase de sentimientos! ¡Los odio! Los bebés no tienen que preocuparse por esto y el que yo lo haga significa que he crecido lo suficiente para entender todo lo que siento, y es tan sólo que… Bueno… Es tan sólo que… Que mi corazón late tan rápido que pienso que puede explotar en cualquier momento. Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que estás a punto de abrazarme o darme un beso creo que podría morirme ahí mismo. Me asusta que este sentimiento tan bonito que me deja flotando en un nube de varios colores por días, pueda lastimarme en igual magnitud... - Yaya nunca había dicho tanto con lo referente a su sentir frente a Kairi, tampoco había hablado a tal velocidad. Sus palabras al inició sonaron mezcladas y poco claras, y aunque a la mitad de su frase se le escuchara tan claramente, al final había cedido ante las lágrimas y empezado a bajar su tono de voz. Se sentía avergonzada por haber dicho tanto y, de nuevo, temía que Kairi pensara diferente.

A pesar de todas sus preocupaciones el muchacho sonrió secándole con sutileza las lágrimas. La mano libre del joven voló directamente a su mejilla y acarició con suavidad la misma, sintiendo la temperatura caliente de la muchacha. Ésta, a su vez, dejó escapar un corto suspiro y recargó su cabeza en la mano amable que le tendía, respiró hondo, y colocó la suya sobre la ajena. Las caras de ambos sobrepasaban el color carmesí.

– Perdona, no debí forzarte a esto. -

Yaya levantó la cabeza, buscando un rastro de "algo" en los ojos de su querido Kairi.

– Eres la única mujer a la que pude, puedo y podré ver por siempre, no importa si a veces sientes que vas a explotar o te comportas como niña pequeña. Tampoco me importa si comes demasiados dulces o no. Mientras pueda tenerte delante de mí con esa carita tan bonita seré feliz. –

– Kairi… ¡Te amo!

– Y yo a ti, mi única y adorable Yaya. –

Y así permanecieron unos minutos más, sin separaciones entre ellos, respirando el mismo aire, combinando sus aromas y llenando sus pulmones de ellos. Sus manos se habían deslizado hasta entrelazarse y sus labios habían vuelto a abrazarse, esta vez de una forma más pura, en un beso que duraría por siempre y para siempre.

Bueno… Este fue mi primer fic y la verdad es que me revolví yo solita… Quería hacer algo diferente pero todo terminó hecho un drama, y es que sin drama no puedo seguir respirando (? XD Espero que les haya gustado, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude… Seguiré por aquí intentado mejorar mi redacción y escribiendo cosas de su agrado. Gracias^^


End file.
